Blind Wedding
by KayAKALilWrestleGrl
Summary: The sequel to Blind Date and Blind Ambition. The title says the rest.... Part Three and Final Installment of the Three Part Series


Disclaimer: The characters and people are owned by themselves, the WWE, and/or Vince McMahon. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely Smoochy Fluffy;-)

A/N: The muses wouldn't leave me alone. You must read Blind Date and then Blind Ambition to understand this story. This is the final one shot in the three part series.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said with a small smile.

Chris looked at Stephanie with all the love he was feeling in his eyes for her to see. He slowly took his hands and placed them on her face noting how right the wedding band looked on his hand. He softly kissed her lips wanting the first kiss he gave his wife to be all that he wanted it to be and then some.

Stephanie felt her husband's hands on her face and smiled softly. The tears in her eyes threatened to fall but never did. She was bubbling with happiness and of being in love. She shivered in anticipation of their first kiss as husband and wife. She closed her eyes and felt the first kiss that her husband gave her. She felt as though there was nothing in the world that could bring her down now.

Feeling their lips touch, each was surprised at how different the kiss was. This kiss would signify the beginning of their life together. As they tongues touched for the first time as man and wife, the feeling of giving and receiving love overwhelmed them to the point that they each were wishing they were alone sharing this feeling by themselves instead of with their friends and family.

Slowly but surely, reality sank back in. Reluctantly, Chris pulled away from his wife to see her sparking blue eyes more radiant than he had ever seen. He proudly took credit for that in his mind. "Hey Mrs. Jericho," he whispered for only her to hear.

Stephanie smiled showing her love in her eyes. The crystal blue eyes of her husband were starting to take her breath away. They were so clear that she could see her future in his eyes literally as if watching a movie. "Hey Mr. Jericho," she whispered back.

The minister took in the new couple with a more than happy look. These two were in love and it was so obvious that it would take someone who was blind, deaf, dumb, _and_ stupid not to see it. He cleared his throat. "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Chris Jericho."

Chris and Stephanie turned around to see their family and friends. Trish was crying softly but she was the maid of honor; she was allowed. Lillian was smiling from ear to ear whispering to Stacy how beautiful the bride looked while Stacy agreed. They quickly moved behind Stephanie and set her train out so that it flared out the way it was supposed to as they walked back up the isle.

Before walking down the isle again, Chris winked at Christian who gave him a wink back and a huge smile. Kurt and Randy were standing there grinning like two fools in love themselves but they couldn't help it. For months now, they all had been patiently waiting for the day the two of them would get married. As they watched them walk back up the isle, everyone was thinking that this was happiness at its finest moment.

Chris quickly pulled his wife into his arms for a quick hug before the guests came up to greet them. This was another time that he wished he were alone with his wife. _"My wife,"_ he thought to himself while looking at the most beautiful girl in the world. He noticed the guests coming so he let her go for the time being.

"Wow, I can't believe that we did it," Chris said as they stood at the door to greet their guests. He was happy that all of their family and friends were there to share the moment but he was still kind of in shock. Who would have ever thought that Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon would get married?

"I know, but I'm so glad that we did. I can't imagine my life without you," Stephanie said leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. "Now, that I've got you, I'm _never_ letting you go."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Chris said nuzzling her nose against hers.

The church exited quickly as everybody was ready for the reception. Chris and Stephanie shook hands with all of their family and friends noting that everybody looked as happy as they did. It all seemed like a dream come true in a lot of ways for everybody there. If anybody deserved happiness, it was Chris and Stephanie.

"Well, what do you say we get these pictures took so that we can party Mrs. Jericho?" Chris asked with a small grin on his face.

"I think that's a great idea Mr. Jericho," Stephanie said with a smirk. "Let's get this over with so that we can have some _real_ fun."

Chris chuckled out loud as he and his wife went back to the altar. Picture after picture was taken with the happiness of the newlyweds contagious. Even the photographer was smiling by the time he took the last picture. He could hardly wait to get home to develop them for the happy couple. In all honesty, it was probably going to be his finest work yet all due to the bride and groom's infectious happiness.

Christian stood there with a flute of champagne in his hands waiting for the bride and groom. As best man, it was his duty to give the first speech and he was itching to get to it. He had a huge hand in all of this, thanks to Trish, and he was going to let everybody know about it.

Kurt walked up beside of Christian and nudged him with elbow. "Dude, you know I wanted to give them the first toast."

"Dude, you know you are _not_ the best man," Christian said in a huff. "_I_ am."

"Still, I've been friends with them longer," Kurt whined.

Christian rolled his eyes. Arguing with Kurt would get him nowhere. He had argued enough with him to know that but this really wasn't about him. It was about Chris and Stephanie. He decided that he could be the second one to toast them. After all, his would be the best toast ever so why not let Kurt have his moment.

"Ok, you can have the first toast," Christian said with a smug grin. "But I'm definitely saying the second toast."

"No problem," Kurt said with a huge smile. "Well, I've got to go over my notes." He rushed off through the crowd pulling his index cards out of his jacket.

"What a dork," Christian huffed. He noticed his beautiful girlfriend across the room and smiled at her while walking towards her. "Hey baby, you're looking hot tonight!"

"Why thank you snookum wookums," Trish said grinning from ear to ear. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "My, we _are_ something else, aren't we?"

"Oh yeah, those _two_ owe us _big time_," Christian said rubbing his hands together. He took his head and nodded it side to side. "I can't _wait_ for _my_ toast."

"Oh gosh, I've got to make a toast too," Trish said almost forgetting that important part. She smiled slightly while looking at her boyfriend. "It's ok, I know _exactly_ what I'm going to say."

Christian opened his mouth to speak when the applause captured his attention. Stephanie and Chris had just walked into the room to the thunderous applause and catcalls. Finally, Chris held up his hand to quiet down the crowd.

Kurt came pushing his way through the crowd. He finally got Christian to agree to let him do the first toast and he didn't want to lose that opportunity. He noticed a waiter passing out flutes of champagne and grabbed one on his way to the stage. As he got on stage, he impatiently waited until one was served to Chris and Stephanie before beginning to speak into the microphone.

"Well, first off, I want to say congratulations to the bride and groom. You two look great together and it shows. I also wanted to let you know that if you ever need any advice, you know where to find me. You know an Olympic hero is pretty darn smart. To Chris and Stephanie," Kurt said holding up his flute and then taking a sip.

Chris and Stephanie looked at each other trying not to laugh out loud. There was no doubt that Kurt was sincere in what he was saying but that's what made it so funny. They finally were able to take a sip of champagne to calm down the giggles that was threatening to erupt from the both of them.

Christian made his way through the crowd with an almost cocky stagger. It wasn't the same as if he was walking to a wrestling ring but it was pretty darn close. He finally got on the stage patting Kurt on the back before walking up to the microphone.

"Ok, I'm not sure how many of you know this but this couple is the mastermind of two _amazingly_ smart people. We were _so_ smart that we knew they would be a great couple together _way before_ they even thought about it. I know, we probably shouldn't have meddled but you've got to look at the end result," Christian said winking at his girlfriend. He turned his attention back to the happy couple who was so happy that they were almost gushing with it.

"Chris and Stephanie, there are people in this world who never find their one true love. I have to say that you two have. You two have fought against the odds and won. There are no two people that deserve happiness more than you two do. I'm just glad that I found a way to get you two together!" Christian said holding up his fist in the air to the roar of the crowd.

Stephanie and Chris, while amused, took most of what Christian had said to heart. He meant what he said, of that there was no doubt. He cared about them but he cared about everybody knowing that he had helped get them together. It was just Christian being Christian and they wouldn't have him any other way.

Trish quietly made her way up to the stage with a small smile on her face. She took Christian's hand when he helped her on stage. She grinned at him before beginning her speech.

"Chris and Stephanie, I hope you two know how much you are loved by all the people in this room but _especially_ by me. You two are very wonderful, kind, and caring people who unfortunately have the same sense of warped humor. The cool part is when none of us can get your jokes, your better half can!" she said winking to the crowd and enjoying the outburst of laughter.

She looked over at Stephanie and Chris who were smiling from ear to ear. Chris had his arm around Stephanie's shoulder and Stephanie had laid her head down on it for support. "I've never seen a more _adorable_ couple in all my life. Thank God my cousin worked at the Internet dating service. Who knows how long it would have taken the two of you to get together without that." Another outburst of laughter started but Trish held up her hand to stop it. "Seriously, there has never been two people who have been more in love than the two of you have. I think I speak for everybody here when I say, I wish the best, I hope for the best, and that you two _are_ the best. Congratulations."

Everybody took a drink before the crowd starting hollering for the happy couple to make a speech. Stephanie looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what to say; she was happy and it showed. What more was there to say?

Chris, on the other hand, was never at a loss for words and he wasn't about to start now. He grabbed his wife's hand and they went up on the stage in front of the microphone to the happy applause of all those in attendance.

"Settle down people, settle down," Chris said nodding his head. He squeezed Stephanie's hand slightly before speaking again. "First off, we, that is _my wife and I_ would like to thank you for coming to _our _wedding. Needless to say, at the end of our previous marriages we didn't think we would ever be married again but boy, were we wrong on that one."

Christian stood there with his arm around Trish. He grinned at the happy couple wishing only good things for them. He also couldn't help but antagonize Chris just a little. "You got that right!"

"No, actually _you_ got it right. No scratch that, _you and Trish_ got it right. For those of you who don't know, Stephanie and I were rather sneakily set up into dating by Trish and Christian."

Christian held his hands up clasped together. He moved them over each shoulder as a sign of victory. He knew those two were meant to be together and with Trish's help, he and Trish had made it happen. He felt like going around to all the doubters and saying. "I told you so! I told you he liked her and she liked him!"

Chris opened his mouth to speak but Stephanie held up her hand. Amused by her arrogance and a bit intrigued, he nodded his head for her to continue. She smiled at Trish and Christian before she spoke. "Now, at first we were upset. I'll just be honest, we were really pissed off but then it dawned on us that they didn't _reall_y get us together."

Christian's face fell while Trish's face looked puzzled. Where did they get that? Of course it was their idea and their plotting that got them together. Maybe Stephanie had been sipping the champagne a little too much before going on stage.

"_We_ got ourselves together. Granted, you two set us up for our first blind date and for that, I will _always _be grateful. I never saw myself with anybody after my first marriage. It had left a sour taste in my mouth that I never wanted to repeat again."

She then turned and looked at her husband. "Then I went out with you and all that changed. You understood me in so many ways that I can't even count. You cared about what I said and what I felt. I can look you straight in the eyes and tell you that I have never nor will I ever love anybody the way I love you Chris Jericho. You are my life, my love, my everything and I'm so proud to be your wife."

Chris's eyes watered as he watched his wife. She was his life in so many ways. He gently kissed her on the lips before taking over the microphone again. "Now, first off I wanted to publicly thank Trish and Christian for the their meddling, so thank you." He nodded his head at Christian and Trish who nodded their heads back.

He then turned to his wife. "I know we said our vows and I meant every word of them but I have a few things that I would like to say to you. Stephanie Marie McMahon Jericho, you are my wife. You are the reason I take each breath that I take. There is not ever been nor will there ever be anybody who will love you as fully and as faithfully as I am going to. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure that you are happy or die trying."

Stephanie's eyes watered as Chris kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Stephanie Jericho."

"I love you more Chris Jericho," Stephanie said with a smile.


End file.
